And don't ever come back!
by Sesshy'sGuurl
Summary: Post chapter 97 vol. 14. What happens when Usagi takes it to heart when Hanzo tells her to forget about him? Will she be able to find what she's looking for somewhere else? Will Hanzo be able to get her back before it's too late? No good at summaries please just read, I promise it's not as boring as it sounds.
1. Death and ressurection

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the manga, I just like putting them through hell:)**

**A/N: Thanks to what-happened-in-peru for editing the first part of this, and I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes as I am writing this really late at night.**

"Go back to Okazaki," were the words that stopped me cold.

"Wait!" I yelled, "Hanzo…you're going after Nobunaga, aren't you?"

"It doesn't concern you," was his terse reply.

Before I could stop myself I cried out, "Of course it does! I don't want you to do anything dangerous like that!"

"SILENCE!" That shut me up. "My heart died when Iga was destroyed. Just…forget about me." I could feel my heart breaking into little pieces as he started to walk away but I still would not give up.

"I won't!" I gathered up my courage and when he turned around to yell at me, I kissed him.

"There hasn't been a day where I don't think about you Hanzo, so…" I was cut off when he pushed me away.

"We can't return to those days," he said. He then left me sobbing in the clearing as my heart completely died and I was left an empty shell. Watari found me and convinced me to return to the castle. The following days passed with monotony and I found that the only person who brought any amount of emotion back to me was Ranmaru. As a result he often found himself with a shadow that followed him around constantly.

After two months of this, Ranmaru proposed to me and much to his surprise, I said yes but made it clear that I was incapable of love. I told him that I was already technically married to Hanzo so in order to marry him; either he or I would have to die.

Since me dying would defeat the purpose of what we were trying to do and it would be pretty much impossible to kill Hanzo, we decided to fake my death in a public place in front of Hanzo. It took two more months of preparations and tracking down Hanzo before we were done setting up for my death. In the time taken for this my hair had grown fairly long so we agreed that I would wear a short wig to trick him and to make it harder for him to find me if he found out that I wasn't really dead.

The day came and I was terrified that something would go wrong. I had contacted Hanzo through Mamezo and told him that I had information that would help him take revenge. He agreed to meet me and I got ready to go.

We met at the edge of a market that was on the side of a cliff overlooking the sea. Ranmaru and I had scouted this area before and found a network of catacombs and caves that would work perfectly.

I was leaning against the railing when I felt his presence but didn't bother to turn around.

"So you actually showed up," I said with as much disdain as I could muster, it wouldn't work if he thought that I was still in love with him.

"Indeed, now what is so important that you would make me meet you in public?"

"I just thought that you would like to know where lord Nobunaga will be in three days' time without any guards" The bait was set I just had to wait and see if he would take it. He did. He approached me and spun me around with both hands on my shoulders.

"Are you serious? You would really help me kill your new lord?" I smiled when he did exactly what I had wanted him to do. I opened my mouth to respond when a man ran past and bumped into Hanzo. Hanzo lost his grip on me and I went flying over the railing in a seemingly free fall. Halfway down the cliff face I adjusted my body and landed inside one of the many caves just as Ranmaru pushed a dummy out of the opening making it look like I was still falling.

Once that was done, I pulled off my wig and changed into clothes more befitting for the wife of one of lord Nobunaga's retainers and threw the discarded ones into the ocean as well. I slipped on a pair of geta and grabbed Ranmaru's arm dragging him out of the cave and into the busy marketplace. We went everywhere in the market just looking at stalls and arguing about when the wedding would take place when I realized that I had grown attached to Ranmaru and considered him a very close friend. Once we returned to the castle I was surprised when I was bustled off and dressed in a wedding kimono then led into a room where our ceremony took place. Despite being taken by surprise at the suddenness of everything, I was quite content when Ranmaru and I retired to our room for the night.

"Ranmaru?" I said in a quiet voice.

"Yes?" he replied.

"I was thinking of changing my name, would that be okay?" I asked filled with trepidation.

"Well that depends on what you change it to and whether or not I'd be able to continue calling you Usagi in private" I calmed instantly when I heard his response.

"Of course you can still call me Usagi in private, and I was thinking of changing it to Saisei to symbolize my rebirth as a new person with you"

"Sounds good" he said and we both went to bed.

**A/N: So how did you like it? Please rate and review, flames will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	2. And so it begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tail of the Moon or any of the characters. I put them through hell for my own enjoyment **

**A/N: So here's how it is**

**Shigure: Oldest child, only son – is 3 years old**

**Shiori: Oldest daughter, Hoshi's twin – is 2 years old**

**Hoshi: Shiori's twin, the younger of the two – is 2 years old**

**Ai: Youngest daughter – is 1 year old**

**3 years later**

"Shiori, Hoshi STOP RUNNING!" I yelled trying to get my two daughters under control while carrying Ai, my youngest. I had sent Ranmaru off to find our son Shigure who was god knows where and so was left dealing with our three girls all by myself.

"Lord Nobunaga is expecting some very important guests any minute now and we need to get dressed!" I was exasperated and needed to get them out of the halls and into their formal kimonos **before** we were needed. As the wife of Ranmaru, I was expected to be by his side during all formal occasions along with any children we had. Unfortunately, keeping four children quiet and polite during meetings is quite impossible so I did the one thing I knew would work.

"If you don't come here right now, I'll order Watari to stop sneaking sweets from the kitchens for you." They stopped instantly. After a few more minutes of arguing I managed to get them into their kimonos at which point Ranmaru stormed in, dragging Shigure behind him, he was pissed.

"What happened _now_?" I demanded.

"I caught him in the forest showing off to one of the other retainer's daughters" he seethed. Usually this isn't a problem seeing as he does it _all_ the time, but he had been told to come straight to our rooms to get ready.

"We'll deal with that later, right now we all need to get down to the reception hall" I dealt with Shigure while Ranmaru got changed and we all proceeded to the hall.

When we got there, Ranmaru stood on the right of Lord Nobunaga and we stood behind Ranmaru. The other retainers stood around the outside of the room while the other lords sat in two rows along the sides. Once everybody was situated, Lord Nobunaga rose to speak.

"My lords, some news of a very disturbing nature has reached my ears" he spoke calmly but the hall erupted with whispers and speculations of what the news might be. I did not have to guess as it had been _me_ who told Lord Nobunaga in the first place.

"It seems that the Iga ninja Hanzo Hattori is alive" there were gasps of surprise at this but I held my breath waiting for the reactions to what he said next. "He has already murdered many important people in Iga and has now turned his sights onto us." The room went silent.

"I propose that we commence a manhunt for him, strike first before he has a chance" this was met with murmurs of approval and very few of dissent. "Then it is settled, Ranmaru?"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You will lead the first party in precisely one hour, say your goodbyes and meet me in my study for a list of towns to search" and with that he dismissed the court and swept out of the room.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is kinda short but it seemed like the only place I could stop it without making it like, 20 pages long (exaggeration of course). So I was originally gonna name the son Chikyu but didn't think that they would name their kid earth. Plus I really like Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket (don't ask me why, no clue).**

**I'd also like to thank Nimarin Drigger for my first review and favourite! Thanks it means a lot 3 **

**Please R & R but be warned. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows **

**Baiiiiiiiiii~**


End file.
